


Put your head on my shoulder...

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Lena feels unsecure about Kara's love towards her. They have been dating for only monthShort but sweet





	Put your head on my shoulder...

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 strength
> 
> Things are still agitated in my country. Now I'm writing to distract myself from caos

"Lena, do you feel Ok?" Kara asked hesitanted

"Oh yeah, all good here"

She wasn't fine. They had been out dinner for their first month together celebration. And Lena was jelous. Why? Because the damn waitress had the nerve to flirt with her Kara! Well no that the blonde was an object to posses, but still...

"Lena...we went through this. You don't need to lie. Since I told you the super me. We have been nothing but honest to each other. So again, what is wrong?"

"Ok...I'm jelous because the hot waitress never once stopped flirting with you!"

Kara was stunned, oh, Lena was starting to loose it. So Kara flirted back and Lena caught her red-handed...but then the blonde talked

"Sorry...I didn't notice the waitress...I just looked at you" 

Great! Kara was nothing but perfect and Lena was about to scare her off with her over active mind.

"You know why I love Lena?" The CEO said no "I love you because your strength, your emotional strength. You came from an abusive home, with a bitch mother and a crazy brother and you still love hard. You are jealous because you don't believe I can love you hard back at you. And no matter how much it takes. I'll convince you that I only have eyes for you. That we are stronger together" 

_God! I'm gonna married this alien! _Lena thought 


End file.
